


'Life' as a Ghost

by DeckofDragons



Series: Ghost Kid [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hat Kid is a Ghost, Snatcher is her mentor/father figure, one shots, sequel fic, tags to be added as a I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Hat Kid has adapted to existence as a ghost. That doesn't mean she's done having adventures though.One shots of stuff that happens in the same timeline as my Ghost Kid fic.
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Ghost Kid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824031
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	'Life' as a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm doing this. I don't know how often it'll update, but this continuation is for sure a thing now. :)
> 
> I refer to Hat Kid as 'Spensa' here because obviously that's what Bow is gonna think of her as and call her. My headcanon name for Bow is Beauregard which shortens to Bow as a nickname and thus why she's still Bow.

It took a long time but Bow had _finally_ done it! She’d found Spensa’s ship! It was on a planet that she wasn’t even supposed to have stopped at. Bow had only found it because it was vaguely on the way back home from where Spensa was supposed to have been. A lot of it had to do with just being lucky though because it was on the planet itself, making it harder to detect. But even better than that luck was that according to the readings on Bow’s ship, it was intact, meaning Spensa was alive! That was honestly a miracle; Bow had insisted on being the one do this particular mission thinking it’d end with her learning how Spensa had died. Not a pleasant thing to find but most people wouldn’t have bothered to investigate the cause of the death and Bow had wanted to know for closure. Finding out that Spensa was actually most likely alive was so much better.

Now Bow was _supposed_ to contact Homebase to relay the coordinates before going to investigate but… something was fishy here. If Spensa’s ship was intact, that could only mean she’d landed it there, right? Why would she have done that? And more importantly why hadn’t she returned home since she obviously could? There was _something_ going on here and it might be something Homebase would disapprove of and thus it was best not to contact them until Bow knew the exact situation.

She settled her ship into the planet’s orbit – if need be, she’d edit the log of its coordinates later to make it look like she’d never been here. She then pulled out her phone and with a few quick taps was beaming down to the planet’s surface as close to Spensa’s ship as her own ship could land her.

She landed in a dead forest in a clearing in front of a large hollow tree. It was dark and rather spooky looking, the exact kind of place Spensa would love so it was honestly no surprise that her ship was here. Bow would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it too though; they were both weird like that.

Tapping her bow pointed her towards Spensa’s ship; off and to the left. Too excited to finally see her friend again to bother with walking, she took off at steady jog towards it.

There had to be a reason Spensa hadn’t returned, but what was it? She hadn’t turned traitor, had she? … If so, then by finding her, Bow would have to as well. … That honestly didn’t bother her much, she cared more about having a space ship she could fly than being loyal to the people who gave it to her. Of course, if she and/or Spensa got caught they’d be brought back home and executed. What were the chances of that happening though? … Considering the fact that Bow had found Spensa’s ship it definitely wasn’t zero percent.

Well, if need be Bow could return home, say she’d found Spensa’s ship damaged beyond repair and then mysteriously vanish to come back and hang with Spensa again. If she had turned traitor of course. Bow shouldn’t be planning on what to do next until…

A creepy giggle that sent a shiver down Bow’s spine came from _right_ behind her. She slid to an abrupt halt, turning to see nothing there. That was odd. She wasn’t afraid though… not much anyway. Something was watching her from the shadows, she could feel it. … If only she’d thought to bring a weapon with her.

“Hello?” she said because maybe whatever it was wasn’t…

“Oh my gosh Bow, it _is_ you!”

She snapped around just in time to see a ghost rushing towards her. Before she could react, it was hugging her. … Well at least it was friendly but what was going on? And… Bow’s translator wasn’t even on right now, how was a being from another planet speaking her language?

“When I decided to stay, I thought I’d never see you again!” The ghost said as she pulled back at last to smile at Bow. “But here you are!” … Wait a minute…

“Spensa?” Bow almost couldn’t believe her eyes but… the ghost looked an awful lot like Spensa and her voice was very similar too, only difference really as that it was a tad echoey. The only thing that was off was that she was a ghost.

“Yep, it’s me!” She smiled wide.

“But… you’re a ghost? You died?!” That _wasn’t_ what Bow wanted to find. “This is a joke, right?” It was a bit extreme but it was certainly the kind of joke Spensa would pull if she had the means to make herself look and sound like a ghost.

“Uh…” Spensa grimaced and looked away. “No, it’s not a joke. I’m dead and a ghost. It’s… really not that bad though.” She smiled again as she looked back up at Bow. “Well, at first it was, but the more power I gain, the more not bad it becomes. And like… now that you’re here _everything’s_ good again!”

Well… becoming a ghost was better than _not_ becoming one. Even if ghosts weren’t looked at fondly by most people, Bow had never fully understood why. It was still Spensa, just… as a ghost now. That was better than finding her dead and not around anymore. … It still meant she died though.

“Can I ask how… it happened?” That wasn’t rude, was it? Probably was but Bow wanted to know.

“Someone who I used think was a friend caused my ship to crash while we were both on it. _She_ survived which is still a load of bullshit but whatever I guess, lucky her.” She frowned, crossing her arms before shaking it off. “But I managed to repair the ship and being a ghost really ain’t that bad once you get used to it so I don’t really care anymore.”

“Well… I’m happy to see you again.” Bow hugged her, trying her best not to be bothered by how cold and… odd she felt now. She was still Spensa though and therefore she was still Bow’s friend and that’s all that mattered.

“You’re so _warm_.” Spensa squeezed her tight. “Why are you here though?” she asked as they withdrew.

“I’m looking for you. I _insisted_ on being the one to search for your ship to either salvage it or to bring you back home. I assume you’re not going back though, are you?” Because if she’d wanted to she would’ve, ghost or not.

“Nope, this is my home now. It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” It was certainly very spooky and dark, the exact kind of things she liked. And now that she was a ghost, she fit right in. “But speaking of that, you _have_ to meet my mentor, he’s the best. … He’s also maybe kind of my dad? I don’t really know though because I’ve never had a dad before so I don’t really know what they’re like. So, don’t tell him I told you he’s my dad, it’s like an awkward subject for him… me too honestly. But let’s go meet him!” She grabbed Bow’s arm and started dragging her back the way she’d come.

It wasn’t long before they reached the clearing with the big tree again. Spensa paused to check inside, apparently not finding what she was looking for because she grabbed Bow’s wrist again and started down a different path. Not far down it Spensa pulled her off the path to walk alongside it instead.

“There’s a trap there,” she explained. “It’s one of mine though so tripping it won’t summon…” she said a word in a language Bow didn’t understand, presumably her mentor’s name. “I’ll show you it later though.”

With her free hand, Bow pulled out her magic translator and put it in her ear. The last thing she wanted was to meet Spensa’s mentor and not be able to understand him. He had to be quite something if Spensa looked up to him. … What that something might be was hard to guess though because Spensa wasn’t known for being the most level person around.

Eventually they reached another clearing that seemed to be a village; there were little house made from trees by a little river. Little fellows that looked kind of like stuffed toys with glowing faces milled about the place. There was also a large ghost in the center speaking to a small group of them.

“Snatcher!” Spensa called, speaking a different language now as increased their pace towards him.

The big ghost looked at her and then at Bow. “Uh… kiddo, have you forgotten how soul contracts are supposed to work? You’re supposed to make her sign the piece of paper that gives you her soul.”

“This is Bow,” Spensa replied. “She was my only friend back at the school and now she’s here because she came looking for me. And Bow, this is Snatcher. He’s my mentor. He taught me how to do all kinds of spooky ghost stuff and is helping with my magic as I get more powerful and stuff. He also helped me with all sorts of other things too.”

Unfortunately, the translator didn’t let Bow speak the language, just understand it, so all she could do for now was smile and wave in greeting. Like Spensa she was good with languages though so she should be able to pick it up fairly quickly assuming she stayed long enough.

“Great,” Snatcher said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Just what I need, another feral alien child running around my forest.”

“Don’t worry, she’s not as bad as me. Not that that’s saying a whole lot but she’s cool and nice.”

Bow nodded, giving Snatcher another smile and a thumbs up. Since he was Spensa’s friend and mentor, she’d play nice and would endeavor to get along.

“If he ever says anything mean to you, ignore it, he doesn’t really mean it most of the time.” Spensa said, speaking to Bow now.

Snatcher scoffed. “Don’t spread lies kid, I’ve meant every mean thing I’ve ever said to you.”

“Yeah, uh-huh, totally.” Spensa nodded sarcastically, clearly not believing it. “Can I show her around the forest now? Show her the sights and introduce her to the Subconites and all that?” She linked her ghostly arm through Bow’s, pulling her closer.

“If it’ll get you leave me alone for a while, sure, go have fun.” Snatcher dismissed them with a wave noodle-like arm before vanishing all at once.

“This’ll be fun,” Spensa said, reverting back to their home language as she started guiding Bow elsewhere. “Subcon Forest is like the best place on the planet. Though I’ll have to introduce to my other friends too. Oh, and you’ll _love_ the Metro. I’d tell you why but I want it to be surprise. I’m like… not allowed to go there anymore because there’s a powerful gang there and I kind of angered their leader but it’s whatever, I’m a ghost now so I can do what I want.”

“Sounds like something you’d do.” Bow was almost a little jealous, Spensa had been going on adventures and making friends while Bow had been increasingly worried that she was dead. Well, actually she was dead, but not gone and that’s what mattered most.


End file.
